Girfriendemy Boyfriendemy
by rozzy411
Summary: I DONT OWN POKEMON! Zoey has entered Dawn's school. Paul and Zoey always argue, but behind that do they like each other?
1. First Meet

1Author's Note: This story is Againstshipping! I bet none of you saw this coming!

Paul :Why againstshipping?

Me: Because I don't want you to be lonely! I'm a nice girl!

Zoey: How will this ever work?

Me: My story weaving skills! Now hush and enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Dawn walked slowly to school. A familiar car past by her. Dawn's eyes widened and she hurried and followed the car. Sure enough the car parked in front of the school and a girl with short red orange hair came out of the front seat. The driver, who was her mom, stepped out too. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Be nice", she said.

The girl sighed, "Mom I thin-", her mom cut her off.

"And don't be rude to teachers", her Mom added.

The girl tried again, "Mom I-", her mom added again.

"And make lots of friends", she said.

The girl yelled, "Ma!". Her mom stopped before she could add more advice. "I'll be fine".

The mom sighed and said, " I hope".

The car left and the girl watched it go. Dawn, watching the whole thing, rushed over to the girl.

"Zoey!", she exclaimed. She hugged her.

"Hi Dawn!", Zoey said.

"What are you doing at PokeHigh?", Dawn asked, "I thought you were at Westway".

Zoey laughed, "Oh you know, same old. I didn't like it, I made my mom change my school again".

Dawn laughed too, "Oh yeah. Right", then she had an idea, "Everyone will be exited to see you!". Then she pulled Zoey's arm, and they headed down a hall.

They went to see Ash. "Hey Zoey", he greeted, "How's it been?".

"Fine", Zoey smiled.

Misty was their and she said, "I'm Misty Marine Waterlily (made-up name). Nice to meet you", she smiled and shook Zoey's hand.

They went to see May who was with Drew. May smiled, "Nice to see you again, Zoey".

Drew greeted Zoey, "My name is Drew. Welcome to PokeHigh".

Dawn checked her watch. She gasped, "Come on! We'll be late for class!".

Zoey checked her new schedule, "My first period is Pokemon Studies".

Dawn pulled Zoey to another hall, "That's mine too", Dawn said, fast-walking, "Lets hurry then".

"What's the teacher like?", Zoey asked.

Dawn replied, "He's funny. Just don't get him mad. His actions would be lower than the-", Dawn bumped into someone and fell backwards, "-Floor...".

Paul turned around, "Watch where your walking Starson".

"Sorry Paul", Dawn said, in a tone that clearly said she didn't mean it.

Zoey helped her up, "Are you okay?".

Dawn rubbed her head, "Yeah".

Paul smirked at her.

Dawn clenched her fists, "Lets go Zoe".

"Bye Klutzy", said Paul.

Dawn went at Paul, but Zoey pulled the back of her dress.

"Starson, keep self-control! Like your klutz club member here", Paul said..

Dawn clenched her teeth. Zoey actually didn't mind, in fact she started to chuckle.

Paul got annoyed, "What's so funny?".

Dawn was surprised, "What_ is_ so funny?", she asked.

Zoey continued to laugh, "Your friend here, is probably just picking on me 'cause he's never seen something so unique".

Paul was caught off guard, "What?! Nothing of the sort. Watch it New Girl".

Zoey laughed more, " Lets leave him Dawn, he can't stand the heat". She pulled Dawn and continued the way they were going.

Paul stood their. "That New Girl...", he muttered. He shut his locker shut and left for his class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (means later)

Dawn had walked Zoey home.

"Hey Zoey", Dawn said, "What's up with that thing with Paul?".

Zoey started to giggle, "Oh that? I just decided to get back at him".

Dawn widened her eyes, "Misty is gonna really like you".

Zoey laughed, "Well thanks for walking me".

Dawn smiled, 'No prob, see you tommorow".

Zoey entered her house. She started doing her homework. Two hours later, she finished her homework and her mom pulled in the drive-through. She entered the house.

"How was school? Did you make friends?", she asked.

"Yeah", Zoey replied, "Old friends and", Zoey smiled, "New friends".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: Happy first chapter!

Paul: (To Zoey) Your weird

Zoey: (To Paul) You're a jerk

Me; A growing relationship! Review plz!


	2. The Beginning Battles

Me: Alright so I said I would finish my first two stories first, but some new readers demanded new chapters. So here I am!

Paul: Darn you people, I almost made a run for it !

Me: You know what Paul? I've suddenly been even more inspired to finish this chapter.

Zoey: Smoothe move smarty pants

Me: Thats triple the inspiration !

Paul: Yeah, real smoothe new girl

Me: You guys want me to finish the whole story so you guys can kiss already, huh?

Paul and Zoey: **NO** !

Me: I thought so, well you never know. ;) Enjoy the chapter !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wake up Zoey !", called Zoey's mom as she knocked on her door. Zoey heard her mom walk down the hall and turn on the hair dryer. She got up from her bed and straightened the pale pink sheets of her bed, and fluufed her white pillows into place. Her mom called her again, "Zoey ?! Are you awa-".

Zoey called from her room, "Yes, mom!". And she got ready for school. She arrived downstairs and felt the cold fake wood on her feet, which transferred to marble when she went in the kitchen. She arrived just in time to see her mom off. She started making her breakfast.

"Okay, I'm going now", her mom said getting her keys.

"Bye Mom!", Zoey said, pouring milk into a blue bowl. She ate quickly, then slung her backpack over her shoulder. Zoey quickly grabbed her keys and headed out the door. And while she put her keys into one of the pockets of her bag, who should she see? Across the streets, two houses down, was no other than Dawn's friends. A boy with short hair the color of a violet, walked down the side-walk, the route Zoey was to take too. "Well, now! What a coincidence this is !".Paul turned and saw Zoey with her hand on her hip. She was smiling victoriously, and looking straight at him.

Paul looked at her disdainfully, "Are you stalking me, new girl?".

Zoey frowned and put both arms on her hips, " Why would I do that? Your as interesting as a stick in the sand. The name's Zoey, get it right. And I might be the one suggesting that _you_ are following _me_".

Paul was shocked, "You live here?". And Zoey nodded with satisfaction. Paul mumbled, "Oh greaatt....".

Zoey turned to the route ahead of her and walked the way. Paul watched behind her, what was her deal? Being smart on him like that... What was she getting at? Zoey turned around. Paul turned forward and closed his eyes as he continued forward.

Zoey couldn't exactly understand Paul. "What an awfully awkward boy", she chuckled to herself and turned forward. But Paul had heard her chuckle and turned to her again. And the war of one-sided looks went on. As Zoey passed the tree that shaded the front of the school, Paul crossed the street. She decided she wouldn't bother with him today. Later would be fine for her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Paul slowly walked down the hard hall, passing each green locker with no notice. He slowly turned to his and put in his combination. He opened it and put his Math textbook away, while he took out his Language Arts book. And he was deeply surprised when he closed his locker and saw Zoey in its place. She looked at him. "I'm honestly wondering why you are following me". And she opened the locker next to him.

Paul looked at her, "I'm **not**, this is my locker. What happened to Lauren?". Lauren was a girl in the school who had greatly disliked Paul, as many others. Zoey was using her locker.

"She moved, if you forgot", Zoey said. She turned to Paul and smiled, "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other", and she held out a hand. But Paul pushed it away and walked to his Languge Arts.

"I wish not to New Girl", and with that he left.

Zoey turned in her spot to face Paul's trail. "Its Zoey, and we'll see about Paul here", she smiled and closed her locker. She walked down the hall to her Math class. Dawn had seen her and walked with her.

After Math, Zoey had Trainer Tips. A class that was held in an arena, the field was plain, but it could change to any stage. The benches circled around the stage and were blue. The whole school had to take this class, at different times of course. And Zoey had the same time as Paul. The teacher spoke to the whole class, "So does anybody know who would win, a trainer with a Victreebel?", she held out a pokeball in her left hand. "Or an Empoleon?", she held another pokeball in her right hand. She looked at the hands of her students. As a teacher she believed she should see how smart the new girl was. "Zoey, would you like to pick?".

Zoey stood up and walked into the big arena where the teacher stood. And she picked the Empoleon.

The teacher was surprised, "An interesting choice... Paul, you get Victreebel". "_Anybody would know grass beats water, apparently she doesn't_", the teacher thought. Paul smiled in satisfaction, this would be an easy win. Paul and Zoey entered opposite sides of the battle field and brought out their pokemon and the teacher gave Paul the first move.

"Vine Whip", Paul commanded. And he watched Zoey's reaction. But it showed no panic. And Victreebel's vines attacked Empoleon while it tried to dodge. It was Zoey's turn now.

"Drill Peck", she also commanded. She smiled because this class was way too easy. And Empoleon landed a critical hit, leaving Weepinbell very weak. Paul glared at Zoey happily beam at her damage. But he smiled dangerously, he wasn't finished yet.

"Razor Leaf", he said. And Victreebel hit Empoleon with knife slick leaves. Paul smiled as he watched Zoey look worriedly at Empoleon's damaged. When she realized Empoleon was still ready to go, she smiled again. And Paul frowned.

"Ice Beam!", Zoey called. And the attack hit, making Victreebel faint. Everybody was shocked, while Zoey smiled with satisfactory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not the best chapter... I'm sorry!

Review and stuff ^_^


	3. Paul's Morning

Well hello people! I'm sure all you againstshippers have been wondering where this story has been!

Paul: To answer, it was in the black hole called her brain and miraculously made its escape to remind her.

Okay; one, my mind is _not_ a black hole. Two, I was reminded by **Againstshipper3 **(thank you by the way, you're a dear). And three, what's so miraculous about this story being updated?

Paul: (silent)

Zoey: (raise eyebrow)

Hahaha… Enjoy everyone! 

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Paul busted through the green doors of Pokehigh angrily. The nerve of that girl (Whatever her name was). He passed the tree outside the school, but didn't see Zoey leaning on it and watching him there. When he was out of earshot, she burst into laughter. The angry look on his face was priceless. She ran to catch up with him.

"So how was _your_ day?" she asked with fake casualty. It was obvious because you could hear the laugh she was still trying to hold down. She looked at Paul's upset face.

Paul had clenched fists, which were now clenched tighter, she was clearly annoying him. He went on with his I-don't-care face, but you could see the frown on his face deepening.

Zoey smugly turned back to the road in front of her and continued walking. It was a silent walk, which neither of them bothered to change. Paul crossed the street when he neared his house, and he did it quickly, wasting no time to get away from Zoey.

As Zoey opened the door of her house, she turned around to look at Paul. He was checking the mail. She called out to him, "Later Paul!" Then she disappeared for the day.

Paul twitched the corner of his mouth and opened the door to his house. Then slammed it closed as soon as his sneakers were on the polished wood floor of the living room. He took off his shoes and headed into his room to take a rest.

The next day, Paul woke up to the loud pinging noise of his electric alarm clock. He shut it off and got out of bed. As he got dressed, he heard the usual scuffle downstairs. Paul's mom was an artist, and she was very cheery. She was modernly famous, and people occasionally bought paintings from her. Paul's mother had a very bright purple color of hair and eyes. She was wearing an apron, and cooking breakfast for Paul.

She called from the kitchen, "Paul! Breakfast is almost ready!"

Paul rushed down the stairs and got his backpack ready. His homework was variously scattered across the tables of the house. When he found his History homework on the computer desk, he slipped it into his backpack and went into the kitchen to where his mother was making three cups of coffee.

"Good morning", she said happily with a smile.

Paul waved in reply and started eating his plate of eggs, sausages, and a waffle. His mom set down a cup of coffee on the table. And as Paul ate, his mom leaned on the counter sipping her coffee. Then Paul's dad walked in the room.

His father had a dark navy blue shade of hair. His eyes were a dark blue, a little lighter than his hair. He worked in a company a little far from his house. That's why he came home late. But Paul saw him off every morning, and (in an attempt to be a good dad) Paul's father asked Paul about school every chance he got.

Similar today, Paul's father asked, "How is school going Paul?"

"Fine", Paul replied. His usual answer, but his parents always took it. And plus, Paul didn't want to mention yesterday's defeat.

Paul's mother spoke, "I hear we have new neighbors. Is there anyone new at Pokehigh?"

Paul stiffened a little, "Yeah… A girl"

Mr. Hales (random last name) replied in an interested tone, "A girl, eh? Have you gotten to know her?"

Paul muttered in a low voice, "Maybe a little too much…"

Paul's mother took no notice, "Oh I should pay a visit to them! Give them a nice warm welcome". She smiled brightly at the idea.

Her husband set down his half-empty coffee cup and said, "Very nice idea dear. I'll be going now. Good-bye". He kissed his wife and gave his son a pat on the back, and with that, he left.

Mrs. Hales sighed contently, "Well you best be off too Paul". And she kissed her son good-bye, and cleaned up his plate and silverware. Then Paul left the house as well.

It was quiet for a few moments. Paul started walking, he didn't know where Zoey was, but he'd rather not have her here and mention the battle again. But Paul just didn't see how it was possible… Grass is proved to be perfect against Water. So how did she do it?

"Hey!" said a close by voice. Paul was shocked to see Zoey suddenly walking next to him.

"Still thinking about yesterdays little match?" she asked. Paul gave no reply. Zoey raised her eyebrow and continued "It's simple, really. It's true that Grass usually triumphs Water, but if you studied, you'll remember that Empoleon is a Water and _Steel_ type. And Grass isn't very effective against Steel, so it gives Empoleon a little more chance.

"And plus, Pokemon have different kind of moves, no matter what their type is. For example, Ice Beam is obviously not a Steel or Water type move, it's Ice. But Empoleon is able to use it. And Ice beats Grass, so ta da! I win". And with that she gave a big smile to her cleverness.

Paul stayed silent, but he had to admit the girl knew her stuff. He would never say this though; Zoey was still just another girl who enjoyed bothering him. And like all other girls (except for Misty that is), he'd just have to get her off his back. "Yes, well that's a very nice explanation of your strategy plan but it's all very basic"

Zoey was stunned, and more than a little insulted, "Well then if it's **so** basic, why did you lose?"

"A headache"

"Ha! Why don't you just admit I'm justas good as a trainer as you", Zoey said.

Paul replied, "'Cause then I'd be lying"

Zoey gasped, "Oh really? Well let me tell you it takes a lot of studying to come up with a plan like that!"

Paul responded in an uninterested tone, "Oh, really?"

"Yes really!"

And they both just kept their conversation like this all the way to Pokehigh.

0o0o0o0o0000o0o00o0o0

Such a funny chapter you think? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh, and spread the Againstshipping love!!

Paul & Zoey: Psh, what love?!

That one! Have a nice day you guys! (:


	4. Mixed Confusion

**Please understand that I'm really sorry for all my not posting, I'm trying to keep up with everything! Enjoy this n_n**

* * *

Dawn waited outside the school doors for Zoey, where was she? Laughing students entered the school, passing Dawn. She looked for the bright red-orange of Zoey's hair, but nothing. '_Maybe I should've walked her_', thought Dawn. She dreaded to think Zoey got lost, but soon she saw her.

Zoey was a real happy person, so it was surprising to see her way Dawn was seeing her now. She was walking, and frowning, and yelling, and weirdest of all.....

She was with Paul.

"Why don't you stop being such a sore loser?" said Zoey, clearly annoyed at Paul.

Paul kept his steady and careless face, and said, "Why don't you stop yelling already, there are houses around here you know."

They approached Dawn, and Paul entered the school without giving Zoey another glance. Zoey stared after him, "Ugh... Jerk..."

Dawn smiled, "Don't I know it? Everyone knows it. You sure catch on quickly." She laughed and took Zoey inside the school. "Let's get you better acquainted with Misty shall we? I'm sure she'd love to talk to you about Paul."

They entered and walked across the cold hard floor quickly. Making a few turns in the hall, they came upon Misty, who was putting a few textbooks in her backpack. Her locker was decorated with a few water Pokemon stickers. It also had pictures of the whole gang. And a smaller sized picture of her and Ash.

"Cute locker Misty", Dawn said.

Misty smiled at Dawn. "Thanks, I", she realized Dawn meant the small picture of her and Ash-arm and arm, smiling at the camera-and turned a light shade red.

Dawn and Zoey laughed. Zoey smiled at Misty, "Cute".

Misty stared at Dawn, "Don't expect to see it too much..." Dawn laughed and shrugged.

"Well" Dawn began, "We came because I just had to tell you how _greatly _acquainted Zoey and Paul are"

Misty zipped up her backpack and closed her locker. She looked at them both and raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Zoey sighed, "Why does it matter Dawn? He's just a big jerk, and he can't take that he lost to me. And..."

Misty interrupted, "... Wait, wait, wait... He '_lost to you_'? How is that?"

"Trainer Tips battle", Zoey stated.

Misty's face lit up. "I would have loved to see that! Maybe I should transfer into your class and watch you beat him!"

Dawn brightened too, "Or beat him yourself!"

Misty hit her fist to her palm, "Yes! It can't be to hard to beat that loser"

"Wouldn't count on that"

The three girls turned to see Paul standing there, looking at them all, bored and not surprised. "Do you guys have a life rather than talking about me?" he asked eyes on Zoey.

Misty rolled her eyes at him and said, "Hardy har." She smiled and said to Paul, "Zoey was just talking about her amazing victory against you. How ever did you _lose?_" She smirked, "Gabby on your mind?" At this, Paul was instantly annoyed, and Dawn started laughing hard.

Zoey looked at Paul's upset face and asked, "Whose Gabby?"

Even though she was looking at Paul, and Paul noticed the question was towards him, he didn't answer. This bugged Zoey.

"Who's Gabby?" she repeated. She was left unanswered, for the bell had rung and all were hurrying to classes. Misty and Paul were glaring intently at each other, and Misty had a teasing smile played on her face. Dawn pulled Zoey's arm, "Let's get going"

And with that, Dawn and Zoey headed to homeroom.

[Later that day....]

It was lunch; Zoey was sitting with Dawn, Misty, Ash, Drew, and Brock. They were all talking about their bossy teachers and talking about "what-who-did-in-what-class" Taking a bite of her food, Zoey sighed. Why was she letting this Gabby thing bother her? She didn't like Paul one bit. Causing him to frown was like her trophy... Or was it because it was _she_ the one causing it....?

Misty shouted, "Hey Zoey!"

Zoey looked back at the group of people she was sitting with. She zoned out apparently, and they had been trying to get her attention. Zoey sweatdropped and said, "Oh sorry, just thinking about a few things." _Things_, the word echoed in her head. "So, uh, what's up again?"

Misty gave Zoey a look and said, "Okaay. So I just told them about your triumph with Paul."

Zoey scowled to herself, maybe Paul was right about them having nothing to do but talk about him. It seemed to be such a big deal, when really it was getting old, in only one day.

Ash's face looked amazed as he said, "Really? Wow"

Misty nodded in agreement, "My thoughts exactly"

Zoey hid a twitch mark signifying her annoyance with a smile, "Just wondering, is this a big deal? Its really seems like a hot topic around this school"

Brock lay back on his chair and said, "Well Zoey, you'd be surprised on how much of a big deal it really is. Paul is a real serious trainer, he plans and plans, he spends all his time planning for better strategies. Few of the students here ever beat him. So it really is quite remarkable you won against him."

Dawn laughed, "Leave it to Brock to tell you everything about anyone, he's a stalker"

"I don't stalk anyone", Brock stated to Dawn. Not seriously or coldly, but he said it.

"Yeah, he only does that to all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies", Misty laughed in. And Brock didn't do anything but smile.

But Zoey wasn't really paying attention again; she stopped listening when they said how Paul usually just plans strategies. For real? That's pretty boring; all your free time is spent studying? Who'd want that? Zoey snuck a look at Paul, sitting by himself at a table. No wonder he never smiled.

Lunch ended, all students quickly dispersed to go to their classes and such. Zoey had P.E. next and quickly made her way to the P.E. field outside. On a beautiful day like this, they probably weren't going to use the gym. Not wanting to get yelled at by the P.E. coach, Zoey quickened her pace.

She was right about the gym thing, the coach decided to take P.E. outside at the grass field. Zoey smiled she loved P.E. Some strange twist of faith brought Paul into this class too, but Zoey decided she wouldn't let that distract her. Or, at least, she would try to let it not distract her.

The coach got a few students to help set up two fields. They were to play soccer and the coach split the class into four teams. Paul wasn't on Zoey's team, and he wasn't in the team Zoey was going up again. So he shouldn't distract her.

The match soon started and the ball was zooming through the field. Zoey was a star athlete. She was stealing, passing, and scoring. She smiled at her team's current success, and looked over to Paul's field ('_Just a peak_' she thought to herself). He was very good himself, extremely evasive and swift.

"Hey Zoey lets go!" yelled one of her teammates, the group was already on the field.

"Okay!" she called back. She rushed to her position, confused at why she just had to look at Paul.

The ball was kicked to one of the offence team members. Steal! Zoey's teammate got it. But then it was stolen back. Zoey ran up to get the ball back, but the player was skilled in keeping it a way. Zoey focused on the ball, trying to see a way to bring it away from the opposing team player.

But then, somehow in the process, Zoey's ankle had twisted too far, and she fell to the floor. The coach blew his whistle and called all soccer games to an end. Zoey sat on the grass, holding her injured ankle.


End file.
